Fortes emoções
by Madge Krux
Summary: Brigas que deixará nosso casal em apuros.


**Fortes emoções**

Olhava-se no espelho pela milésima vez, não conseguia entender porque diabos falou tudo aquilo com Roxton. Ele não merecia, com certeza, mas não entendia a insistência dele em tentar descobrir alguma coisa do meu passado.

M: Quem mandou ficar se intrometendo em minha vida??? Bem feito pra ele...

Na mesma hora vinha o arrependimento. Era como se tivesse duas personalidades.

M: Porque tive que falar tudo aquilo com ele... como sou idiota!!! Às vezes, queria ser apenas um peixe, ou quem sabe uma ave... ou melhor, queria ser mesmo era uma estrela, para brilhar serena la no céu!!!

Mallone que procurava por ela escutara pela porta.

N (em pensamento): Quem diria... Lady Marguerite Krux falando isso!!! Acho que ninguém vai acreditar!!!

Madge tentava segurar uma lágrima que teimava em cair pelo seu rosto.

M: Que droga... porque me sinto assim??? Queria mesmo era nunca ter vindo pra cá... assim não o conheceria!!!

Madge se jogou na cama, tentando se sentir melhor.

Mallone saiu, não queria interrompe-la, muito menos que ela o pegasse ali.

A noite veio branda, a luz da lua iluminava o rosto de Roxton, que sentado na varanda olhava pelo horizonte, em busca de respostas ou quem sabe consolo.

R: Porque ela tem que ser assim???

Seu olhar se perdia por entre as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer.

Finn: Não agüento mais vê-lo desde jeito!!!

C: Porque não se entendem logo...

V: É complicado... Madge pisou na bola!!!

N: Será que foi só ela???

Finn: O que está querendo dizer???

C: A questão é que esses dois se amam, mas são orgulhosos...

V: Nunca vi John deste jeito!!!

N: Não é pra menos...

A conversa parou quando viram Roxton chegar.

R: Do que estão falando???

Eles se entreolharam.

V: De nada...

Finn: Só de algumas tarefas que precisamos fazer amanhã!!!

R: Tudo bem... vou pro meu quarto!!!

A expressão dele estava totalmente corrompida, seu olhar parecia distante, e a sua voz parecia perdida.

A noite passou tranqüila, exceto para alguns. Madge fora para varanda ainda de madrugada e ficara observando a lua.

M: Você é que tem sorte... fica ai em cima, iluminando todos aqui embaixo, sem ouvir qualquer reclamação ou qualquer outra coisa!!!

V: Você está bem???

Madge se assustou com a chegada repentina de Verônica.

M: Você me assustou...

V: Desculpa... não foi minha intenção!!!

M: O que está fazendo aqui???

V: Eu é que te pergunto...

M: Só não consegui dormir... só isso!!!

V: Não é só isso... vai ficar doente deste jeito!!!

M: Eu estou bem...

V: Acho que não...

M: Vou ficar bem, prometo...

Verônica não ficou tão convencida disso, mas não queria pressioná-la. Resolveu não insistir.

V: Bom... então ta... mas, qualquer coisa pode contar comigo!!!

Madge deu um riso sem graça e voltou a olhar o horizonte.

M (em pensamento): A vida seria mais fácil se não existisse sentimentos... se tudo que fizéssemos fosse guiado pela razão... – Madge olhou novamente para a lua brilhando forte e radiante no céu. – A vida não faz nenhum sentido pra mim!!!

Olhou para um ponto fixo do céu e, permaneceu assim por longas horas. Seu olhar estava morto, seu corpo não mais respondia aos seus comandos. Sua voz tremula e a dor a corroia por dentro da pior forma possível.

Quando amanheceu, ela já não estava mais na varanda, era como se fosse levada por alguma coisa fora do comum. Também não estava na cama.

Roxton foi o último a chegar para o café. Não havia dormido direito, isso todos perceberam.

V: Bom dia...

R: Espero que seja...

C: Estou vendo que não dormiu bem está noite!!!

R: O que posso fazer???

Finn: Conversa com ela... não gosto de ver vocês assim!!!

R: Não é tão simples assim!!!

N: O que pensa em fazer???

R: Sei lá... só quero o melhor pra ela e pra mim...

C: Tem alguma coisa em mente???

Finn: Porque você complica as coisas hein???

Todos olharam para Finn.

Finn: Que saco... não posso dar a minha opinião???

V: Por favor, Roxton... sabe como Madge é...

R: Não desta vez... ela foi longe demais!!!

N: E o que pretende fazer???

R: Esquecê-la... e agora é pra valer!!!

C: Você a ama... não pode deixar que uma briguinha atoa dessa acabe com esse amor!!!

R: E não vai... mas, não da mais... toda vez que tento chegar mais perto, ela tenta se esquivar... já me cansei desse joguinho dela!!!

Finn: Você não pode desistir dela!!!

R: Foi ela que não me deu escolhas!!!

V: Sempre existem opções, meu amigo!!!

C: E além do mais, você a conhece...

R: Isso mesmo que me deixa sem saber o que fazer Challenger!!!

Finn: Não entendi...

R: Bom, não quero mais falar sobre isso...

Todos foram fazer suas tarefas. Já na hora do almoço.

V: Não acredito que Madge esteja dormindo até agora!!!

Finn: Do jeito que ela é...

N: Pra mim ela tinha saído, pois não está na cama!!!

C: Como assim???

V: Ela ta muito estranha... hoje de madrugada a peguei de pé na varanda falando sozinha!!!

Finn: Que sinistro...

Todos olharam intrigados para Finn.

Finn: Que foi???

R: O que está acontecendo??? O almoço está pronto???

Nem parecia que Roxton estava chorando pela manhã.

N: Você está se sentindo bem???

R: E porque não estaria???

V: Por acaso você viu Marguerite???

Roxton olhou assustado para Verônica.

R: Não... e não faço nem questão!!!

Todos foram para a selva procurar Madge, menos Roxton que ficou na casa da árvore, se remoendo de raiva e preocupação, porém continuava demonstrando indiferença.

R: Por que estou me sentindo assim??? Droga... ela que se dane!!!

Falava isso somente da boca pra fora, pois em seu interior gritava outras palavras. Não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos, nem se fosse preciso. Madge se tornou para ele, muito mais do que uma simples mulher.

Na selva.

Finn: O que deu nela pra sair assim???

N: Na verdade nem sabemos onde ela está...

V: Só espero que ela esteja bem!!!

C: Por que diabos eles não se entendem logo de uma vez!!!

Continuaram caminhando pela selva.

Na casa, Roxton acabou adormecendo. Sua mente estava fervilhando, mal conseguia raciocinar direito.

Tivera um sonho estranho, ouvira um grito e acordara assustado.

Correu para varanda para ver o que era.

R: Mas que diabos é isso???

Não havia nada, nem ninguém. Pensara ser fruto de sua imaginação, ou até mesmo coisa desse sonho estranho que teve. Voltara sua mente para esse tal sonho, tentava desvendar os mistérios que havia nele, mas em vão.

"Às vezes é preciso amor para viver... outras que é preciso acreditar nesse amor para continuar vivendo!"

Era o que vinha na sua mente, não sabia de onde, mas não parava de repetir. Era como se fosse um disco arranhado.

R: Mas que diabos está acontecendo comigo???

Não parava de pensar em Marguerite. Sentia que ela precisava de ajuda.

R: Por que tenho que gostar tanto dela hein???

Logo após partiu atrás de sua amada.

Em algum lugar.

Marguerite não se agüentava mais em pé. Andara pela selva a noite inteira. Sua mente fervilhava de pensamentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer, onde se esconder. Sentia vergonha de si, amava aquele caçador mais do que tudo nesta vida, mas não podia... não para ela... sentia-se suja, pequena perto dele. Com certeza, Roxton merecia coisa muito melhor.

M: Não posso... meu passado me condena!!! O meu destino é viver sozinha pelos cantos em busca de uma razão para viver!!!

Na penumbra da escuridão em que seu olhar se encontrava, uma pequena lágrima brotou tímida. Aquela com certeza não era Marguerite que todos conhecemos. Havia alguma coisa nela, talvez seja a preocupação com a felicidade de seus amigos que há tornou um pouco melhor, ou menos pior.

Na selva.

V: Onde será que ela se meteu???

Finn: Aposto com você que ela está bem... deve estar tomando banho de rio!!!

C: Não sei não...

N: Ela ta muito estranha!!!

V: Só espero que ela não esteja na barriga de algum Trex!!!

Todos olharam para Verônica.

Roxton não estava muito longe deles, a vontade de encontrar com sua amada era tamanha que caminhava depressa por meio das grandes árvores.

R: Espero que não seja tarde demais!!!

Outro lugar.

Marguerite adormecera, porém pessoas encapuzadas a encontraram. Acordou assustada sendo puxada pelo braço.

M: Hei... não posso nem dormir sossegada!!!

Achara que estava na casa da árvore, e que tudo se tratava de um sonho.

Homem: É ela... levem-na!!!

M: Como assim??? Vocês não podem!!! Eu não dei permissão...

Parecia que eles nem a ouviam. E ela muito fraca não conseguia se livrar das mãos fortes que a seguravam. Começara a gritar.

Homem: Isso não é bom...

Pegou uma faca e chegou bem perto de pescoço dela.

Homem: Você quer chamar a atenção de todos da floresta???

M: Se for preciso...

Homem: Acho melhor ficar caladinha...

M: E quem vai me obrigar...

Homem: Você é corajosa... vamos ver até quando vai continuar com essa coragem!!!

Madge engoliu a seco.

M: Pra onde estão me levando???

Homem: Paciência... você verá em breve!!!

Madge se esperneava e gritava sem parar.

Homem: Mas, que droga... será que não se cansa???

M: Nunca...

Homem: Então está certo... você é que pediu!!!

Pegou um lenço em seu bolso e tapou a boca de Madge, que continuava esperneando.

Pensara em tudo que já havia passado em sua vida.

M (em pensamento): Roxton tem razão... não mereço viver!!! Acho que é o fim...

A vida era mais preciosa quando se tinha Roxton por perto. Mas, depois de tudo o que falara com ele, tinha a certeza que ele nem sequer estava pensando mais nela.

Ao contrário, Roxton só respirava Marguerite (se é que me entendem). Não podia nem pensar em algo de ruim acontecesse com ela. Estava desesperado, não sabia mais por onde procurar. Andava de zigue e zague, sem sequer olhar para onde estava indo.

R: Acho que já passei por aqui??? E se já passei estou andando em círculos... mas que droga!!!

Estava furioso consigo mesmo, como pode deixar sua amada sozinha, quando ela mais precisava. Só lhe restava parar e pensar um pouco.

R: Ela não deve estar muito longe...

Escutou um barulho.

R: Não estou sozinho...

Pegou sua arma e ficou preparado. Assustou-se quando Verônica pulou em sua frente com sua faca, achando ser algum inimigo.

V: Roxton???

R: Você quer morrer???

N: O que está fazendo aqui???

R: O mesmo que vocês...

Finn: Nada???

R: Eu fui um tolo... como pude deixar chegar a esse ponto...

N: Não fale assim!!!

V: Você não teve culpa... Madge é muito cabeça dura!!!

R: Mas, isso não a traz de volta!!!

Finn: Credo... até parece que ela ta morta!!!

Todos olharam incrédulos para moça do futuro.

R: Não fale isso nem brincando, entendeu???

Finn: Ta bom... desculpa...

V: Vamos... é por aqui!!!

C: Tem certeza???

V: Para aquele lado voltamos para a casa da árvore!!!

Continuaram caminhando.

Os nervos estavam à flor da pele. Tanto para os aventureiros quanto para Madge que agora era prisioneira.  
Sentia sua vida se esvaindo de si. Aos poucos as lembranças de cada momento que viveu em sua vida, principalmente quando veio para este plateau veio à tona. A família que havia ganhado o amor que tinha conquistado... estava indo embora, e por culpa dela. Não sabia mais o que pensar, aquilo era como se fosse facas entrando em seu corpo sem que qualquer movimento ou qualquer ruído pudesse ser feito. Não havia ninguém... estava sozinha... e pior... por escolha própria!!!

Na floresta, não muito longe dali.  
Um sinal de fumaça foi visto pelos aventureiros.  
V: Ali???  
Falou apontando para o local.  
R: Ela deve estar ali...  
Caminharam apressadamente. Chegando ao local, viu somente o que parecia ter sido um acampamento.  
N: Isso parece um acampamento...  
C: E quem estava aqui, não saiu muito tempo...  
R: Aqui...  
Roxton achou pegadas mais à frente.  
Finn: Devem ter ido por aqui!!!  
Todos olharam para ela.  
Finn: Falei algo errado???  
V: Deixa pra lá...  
R: Vamos... ela pode estar precisando de ajuda!!!

Um pouco mais a frente, Madge parecia ser uma boneca de ventríloquo. Era lançada de mão em mão até chegar ao o que parecia ser o chefe.  
Chefe: Então no encontramos novamente, Srta Krux!!!  
Aquela voz não lhe era estranha. Sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito e uma pontada na cabeça, que agora parecia que ia explodir.  
Chefe: Você não sabe o trabalho que me deu... demorou muito tempo para te encontrar, mas finalmente, depois desse trabalho todo, posso descansar sossegado!!! O que tem a dizer???  
M: É um prazer ve-lo também... mas, se quer me matar...  
Chefe: Hahahaha... o que vai fazer???  
M: Nada... me mata de uma vez!!!  
Chefe: O que??? Não entendi...  
M: É isso mesmo que você ouviu... se quer vingança vai em frente!!!  
Chefe: Você só pode estar brincando!!!  
M: Você me conhece... sabe que não sou de brincadeiras!!!

Chefe: Confesso que estou surpreso... Marguerite Krux se entregando assim sem nem lutar...  
M: Não tenho motivos para isso!!!  
Chefe: Pensei que sua vida fosse preciosa...  
M: Na verdade era... mas agora... to pouco me importando o que acontecerá com ela!!!  
Chefe: As coisas mudam...  
M: E como!!!  
Marguerite não fazia nenhum esforço para se livrar das mãos fortes dele. Sua vida não fazia nenhum sentido sem Roxton. Preferira morrer a ter que olhar novamente para aquela cara derrotada dele. Mal sabia ela que ele estava bem perto de onde estavam.  
Chefe: Você me deu muito prejuízo... minha vingança será dura, cruel e demorada... quero ver você sofrer... implorar pra te matar!!!  
M: Será que não percebeu... eu já estou sofrendo... e estou te implorando, me mata... me livra desse sofrimento sem fim!!!  
Chefe: Não é tão simples assim...  
M: Se está com medo, deixe que eu mesmo o faça!!!  
Nesta hora, Marguerite puxou uma faca que estava na cintura dele e quase a enfiou em si própria. Parou ao ver Roxton, gritando desesperado.  
R: Não faça isso... por favor...  
M: Me de um motivo...  
R: Eu te amo...  
Chefe: Que bonitinho...  
Madge olhou para ele.  
M: Isso não é da sua conta...  
Chefe: Mas que insolência!!!  
R: Não se mete...  
M: Você não merece alguém como eu... aliás, o mundo não merece ter Marguerite Krux!!! Acabou...  
R: Não... eu não vou deixar que isso acabe assim!!!  
Madge chorava copiosamente.  
M: Não percebe que só causo sofrimento... o mundo ficaria bem melhor sem mim!!!  
R: E o que isso importa??? Meu mundo é você... você pode falar o que quiser, mas se fizer isso estará destruindo o meu mundo!!!  
Madge ficou em silêncio.  
Chefe: Se é isso que quer vai em frente... você nunca vai mudar... nunca!!!  
Verônica e os outros foram até ele e o prenderam, tampando-lhe a boca.  
R: Não escute ele... ele só quer vingança!!!  
M: Olha pra mim... o que eu sou??? Sou o reflexo do meu passado... sempre vou ser assim!!!  
R: Não... não pra mim!!! Você mudou muito...  
M: Eu sei o que está querendo fazer... obrigada...

Roxton aos poucos foi chegando perto dela, sem que ela percebesse.  
R: Não faça nada com que possa se arrepender depois!!!  
Madge estava totalmente confusa.  
M: Não sei mais o que pensar... o que sentir...  
A cor de sua pele foi sumindo aos poucos.  
R: Você está bem???  
Sangue começou a brotar de sua boca.  
R: Madge???  
Um dos guerreiros encapuzados acertara com a faca por trás, sem que ninguém percebesse ou visse.  
M: Sinto muito...  
Todos olharam sem saber o que fazer.  
R: Não sinta... você vai ficar bem!!!  
M: Queria que as coisas pudessem ter sido diferentes!!!  
R: Ainda não é tarde...  
Aos poucos Madge foi caindo nos braços do forte caçador, que gritava por seu nome.  
R: Não me deixe... Challenger faça alguma coisa!!!  
M: É melhor assim...  
R: Será que não compreende??? Eu não quero saber do seu passado ou o que quer que seja... eu quero você sempre do meu lado!!!  
M: O que você não consegue compreender é que nunca estive com você!!!  
R: Isso não é verdade... pode tentar esconder de você, mas de mim não...  
Madge acariciou o rosto dele, como forma de agradecimento por tudo o que ele havia feito por ela. Uma lágrima rolou em sua face caindo no rosto de Madge, que limpou com a palma da mão.  
R: Você é tudo o que tenho... Deus não a leve embora... por favor...  
Madge também chorava, mas eram lágrimas de tristeza por não ter sido uma pessoa melhor a qual merecia alguém como John Roxton.  
M: Você é um homem maravilhoso... merece ser muito feliz...  
R: Só serei feliz com você!!! Quantas vezes tenho que falar que você é a minha vida!!!  
Madge olhava para ele com gratidão e com imenso carinho.

Seus olhos foram fechando lentamente, o coração de Roxton parece que parou ao ve-la estendida em seus braços.  
R: Não... não morre!!!  
Rapidamente Challenger veio a seu socorro. Porém era tarde de mais, a respiração dela já havia cessado. Seu coração já não mais funcionava.  
Todos estavam tristes e chateados, cada um em seu canto chorando.  
Roxton ainda a segurava firme, não queria aceitar, ou melhor, entender o porquê de tudo isso. As lágrimas não paravam de rolar em seu rosto, que estava marcado pela profunda tristeza.

Mas existe algo, não sei como explicar, neste plateau, que serve como mágica, ou sei lá, um Deus ou qualquer coisa parecida; que soprou o que parecia ser ventos de chuva para qualquer morador do plateau, mas para Roxton e para os outros eram ventos de esperança. Uma fina chuva caia sobre o rosto inerte de Madge e, suavemente se misturava com as lágrimas que saiam dos olhos de Roxton.

Uma luz irradiou-se vinda do céu e uma bela canção pudera ser ouvida. Parecia que toda a floresta estava de luto. Será por quê???  
Todos sabiam que Marguerite não fora a melhor das pessoas.  
Finn: O que está acontecendo aqui???  
C: Minha nossa...  
N: Até parece que a floresta está dando adeus para ela!!!  
R: Não... é algo mais do que isso!!!  
V: Como assim???  
A mesma luz que descia do céu cobriu Madge com seu brilho, ofuscando os olhos dos outros.

Parte superior do formulário

Aos poucos Marguerite foi se reerguendo, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes. Quando a luz abaixou todos puderam ve-la.  
Finn: Não acredito... ela está viva!!!  
C: Isso é impossível!!!  
V: Nada é impossível aqui no plateau...  
Finn deu o primeiro passo em direção a ela, mas foi impedida por Roxton.  
R: Espera...  
N: O que foi???  
R: Não é a Marguerite...  
Finn: Como assim???  
R: É Morrighan...  
C: Como isso é possível???  
V: O que ela quer???  
Morrighan: Marguerite deixou de ser uma simples mortal a muito tempo... ela tem mais forças do que vocês possam imaginar...  
Todos estavam espantados com que ouviam.  
Morrighan caminhou em direção a eles, parando de frente à Finn, que se assustou um pouco.  
Morrighan: Não tenha medo, pequena... você é mais corajosa do que pensa...  
Finn: Eu sei...  
Morrighan deu um passo para a direita e parou de frente com Mallone.  
Morrighan: Não seja tímido... escute o seu coração...  
Mallone: Mas...  
Mais um passo para a direita a parou na frente da garota da selva.  
Morrighan: Não desista... seu coração guerreiro nunca vai te abandonar...  
Verônica sorriu.  
Era a vez de Challenger.  
Morrighan: Acredite meu velho... mas, acredite não somente no que pode ver ou poder explicar, e sim nos seus sentimentos e emoções...  
Challenger ficou um pouco confuso.

Por fim, caminhou parando em frente a Roxton.  
R: Eu não sei o que fazer...  
Morrighan: Continue... você não sabe o bem que faz pra ela... ame-a sem restrições; faça-a feliz com tudo o que pode; proteja-a com toda a sua força; e o mais importante, nunca a abandone... pode não parecer, mais ela o ama mais do que pode demonstrar!!!  
Roxton ficou surpreso ao escutar tudo o que vinha daquela mulher tão parecida com sua amada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.  
R: Como posso fazer isso??? Ela está morta...  
Morrighan: Não... ainda não...  
C: Mas ela não tava respirando...  
Morrighan: A ciência não explica tudo...  
Todos olharam para ela espantados.  
Morrighan: Ela mudou muito... e cada um de vocês contribuiu para isso... a inocência de Finn; a inteligência e o aconchego de Challenger; a sabedoria e a amizade de Mallone; a gentileza e a certeza de Verônica e, a força e o amor, ou melhor, todo o amor que Roxton pode dar a ela fez com que seu coração deixasse de ser solitário vazio...  
Eles estavam começando a compreender o que Morrighan falava.  
Morrighan: Um sentimento começou a crescer no coração de Madge... como uma sementinha que a cada dia sendo regada e muito bem cuidada foi crescendo e se tornara uma bela árvore... porém, uma árvore que teima em ficar escondida...  
V: E por que isso???  
Morrighan: Ela sofreu muito durante sua vida... é natural que tenha medo...  
N: Marguerite com medo???  
Morrighan: Todos nós temos medo... e não é nenhuma vergonha... é uma das características do ser humano...  
R: E por que está nos falando isso???

Morrighan: Não é óbvio???  
N: Devia ser???  
Morrighan: Vocês são a família dela... e precisa amar, e, principalmente confiar nela... acreditar que ela possa ser melhor do que qualquer um dia foi ou achou que fosse!!!  
O silêncio permaneceu em cada rosto surpreso dos aventureiros.  
Morrighan: Quero que cuidem bastante dela e demonstrem todo o amor que tem por ela, independente se ela retribuirá ou não; pois cada um tem a sua forma de demonstrar o seu amor...  
R: Mas, como saberei???  
Morrighan: Seu coração lhe dirá... assim é pra todos!!!  
V: Marguerite é como se fosse uma irmã para mim...  
Morrighan: Eu sei... tudo o que ela sente eu também sinto... sei o que todos significam para ela e, por isso não desistam dela...  
R: E por que acha que eu desistiria???  
Morrighan: O coração dela esconde-se muitos segredos... segredos com os quais pode machucar a quem ela mais ama...  
C: Estamos com ela pra qualquer situação...  
Os outros confirmaram com a cabeça.  
Morrighan: Era isso que queria ouvir...  
Neste momento uma luz irradiou novamente em torno do corpo de Madge, trazendo-a de volta. Seu corpo frágil foi diretamente ao chão. Estava totalmente confusa.  
M: Ai minha cabeça... o que houve???  
R: Calma... vai ficar tudo bem!!!  
Ao ouvir aquela voz seu coração se tranqüilizou. A única coisa que fez foi abraçá-lo; abraçá-lo bem forte.  
Todos olharam felizes e aliviados. E um abraço coletivo foi selado, deixando Madge mais confusa.  
M: Vocês estão bem???  
V: Agora estamos...  
N: Pelo menos vai ficar...

Já na casa da árvore, estavam todos felizes por tudo estar em seus devidos lugares.  
O dia passou tranqüilo, Madge passou em seu quarto, descansando, tendo Roxton sempre ao seu lado.

No outro dia.  
Roxton acordara e fora para a cozinha onde encontrara com os outros, menos Madge.  
R: Bom dia???  
V: Como você dormiu???  
R: Acho que bem... não posso reclamar...  
C: Mais um dia calmo...  
Madge chegou cuspindo maribondos.  
M: Não sei quem foi, mas quando eu descobrir quem pegou minhas coisas... arrrr.... me paga!!!  
N: Não tão calmo assim...  
R: O que houve???  
M: Foi você não foi???  
R: Eu o que???  
M: Não finja de bobo... pois de bobo você não tem nada!!!  
R: Do que está falando???  
A discussão continuou cada vez mais intensa.  
Os outros se entreolharam.  
Finn: Vai começar tudo de novo!!!  
Finn balançou negativamente a cabeça.  
Todos puseram-se a rir.

Fim.


End file.
